Branwell's Show of Human Oddities
by The Selected Mudblood
Summary: When Charlotte Branwell finds Alec Lightwood, she invites him to join her freak show. He becomes entranced by Magnus Bane who is called by the stage name Catman. And when everything seems to finally be going right in Alec's world, an old enemy of the freak show's gets involved and has a vicious plan to ruin the show once and for all. Can Alec and the other freaks save the show?
1. Welcome to the Freak Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Hey guys! I know I should be woking on The Royals, but this fic just couldn't get out of my head and I knew I wouldn't be able to continue with The Royals unless I wrote this and I did! It is a Malec fic based off of American Horror Story: Freak Show. You don't have to watch the show to read this, but if you did it might give you a better mental image:)**

 **I am only making up one character in this and she will be introduced soon! All the rest are from The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices, and The Dark Artifices. I am in love with this idea and am really getting into this one :D**

 **Some of you might be confused as to what a freak show is, so I'll explain it:) It is something that happened in the past where a bunch of people with different syndromes or diseases all came together and because they looked different than most, people paid to see them perform.**

 **If you want a better mental image of Alec's lobster hands just search "Jimmy Darling Lobster Boy" in Google images. His hands are what I imagined for Alec:) And like every disease or syndrome in this** **story, it is real. It is called Ectrodactyly:)**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Welcome to the Freak Show**

 _ **1952**_

Alexander Lightwood was sitting on a sidewalk in the pouring rain. His old jacket and ratty jeans were soaked, chilling him to the bone. He had on a brown flat cap that kept the rain out of his eyes, but it didn't help with seeing through the horrid weather.

All he could do was sit there until the rain stopped enough to let him see where he can go for shelter that night. He held his bag tight, hoping that his belongings wouldn't be ruined by the rainstorm.

He squinted as he saw the distorted blur of a person walking down the street. Alec immediately scooted to the side to get out of the person's way, but the figure crouched down in front of him. The person was holding an obnoxious bright red umbrella that they pulled over Alec's head.

Alec was frightened. He had no idea who this person was and why they were in his face. He closed his eyes as anxiety caught in his throat. He was preparing for this person to mock him, or steal something of his, or just simply beat him up. However, a wet hand stroked his face, compelling Alec to open his bright blue eyes.

He was face-to-face with a young woman. She had her brown hair pulled back into a tousled bun and her dazzling brown eyes peered into Alec's with motherly affection.

"I'm Charlotte Branwell," he heard a sweet voice say rather loudly. "I know where you can find shelter."

Alec was shocked by this woman's kindness to a filthy teenager like him. He hadn't had a haircut in years, and never got the chance to shave. He looked and smelled atrocious having not found a stream to shower in for a week or so. Along with his dirty, mismatched mittens he never took off, he was the last person anyone would truly care for.

Miss Branwell took his stunned expression for a "yes," for she grabbed his gloved hand and helped him stand. She held the umbrella higher so Alec could stand under it. Alec must have been a whole foot taller than Miss Branwell, but she graciously kept the red umbrella up. He grabbed the umbrella to help her and she smiled warmly up at him. They walked for a couple of blocks until they were in front of a large structure that was being built. They hurried under the construction site. There was metal above them to keep up the new walls and could offer them protection from the freezing rain.

Alec sat under it, leaning up against a metal pole and taking off his hat. Miss Branwell did the same across from him, laying out her beautiful black dress carefully on her lap. The two were close enough to hear each other over the thudding raindrops. Miss Branwell seemed to realize this, for she started up a conversation.

"What is your name?"

Alec cleared his throat, afraid his voice would croak. He hadn't used it in a while. "Alexander Lightwood, ma'am."

Miss Branwell swatted the air and scoffed. "Charlotte is fine. So do you go by anything for short?"

"I go by Alec," he said shakily, for he was remembering all of the times his name had been said by those he loved. Now they were all off with their own lives. And he was sitting in the rain... Forgotten.

Charlotte nodded. "Well, Alec, I've been watching you for a while now." Alec was hit with a wave of fear. "And I have come to notice those brilliant hands you are so intended on hiding."

Charlotte was eyeing his mittens, and Alec silently tucked them behind him and looked at the concrete below him.

"Don't get all shy on me now," Charlotte said jokingly. "I'm not here to mock you. I'm here because I can offer you a home."

Alec looked up hopefully. However he knew it was foolish to hope, so he questioned Charlotte instead. "What home are you offering exactly?"

"Me and my husband, Henry, run a freak show: Branwell's Show of Human Oddities. I was walking along this path the other day and I saw you. You were just putting on your mittens and I saw those brilliantly monstrous hands that lie beneath that cloth. I also know that you are in need of a home- a family- and I happen to be able to provide one."

Great. Alec was hoping. But maybe just this once he should trust his faith. "What do you want me to do?"

Charlotte straightened her spine, her voice growing more confident as the excitement settled in. "All you have to do is perform every weekend in our freak show. Those hands will bring in a lot of cash, you have no idea how much people will pay to see those. Soon you will cherish them, I promise. Plus, my monsters will love your hands, just like you will love their peculiarities. We have a family back at the show. And Alec," he looked up, "I really want you to be a part of it."

Alec contemplated it for a moment. These monsters, as Charlotte calls them, are just like him. Rejects, misfits, _freaks_. Somehow, the word didn't sting like it used to. Charlotte gave him another tender smile, and he realized that nothing could go wrong. He would be happy. He would finally have a family.

So Alec gratefully accepted Charlotte's offer. Then they both waited until the rain cleared to go find the camp of Branwell's Show of Human Oddities.

The pounding of the rain stopped suddenly as the sun came out. Charlotte grabbed Alec's gloved hand and they started to walk down the path until it led them to the right. Suddenly, Charlotte trailed off of the sidewalk and walked through the wet grass until they were on a hill that when you waked down, came to a clearing. The clearing was covered by various tents and trailers of all shapes and sizes. One tent held food, another held a tiny salon, and one was a little library. As Charlotte led Alec down the hill and to the entrance of the show, Alec caught some brightly painted words on one of the trailers:

 **Strongman! See the amazing Will Herondale in person!**

"You will get a trailer too," Charlotte said, snapping Alec out of his daze. He realized he had been staring at the words. "You might have to share it with Tessa. I'll try to find an empty one."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that. I'm fine sharing a trailer." _It would be nice to just have a place to stay_ , Alec thought.

Charlotte ignored his protests and continued dragging him down the hill. Alec noticed that there were banners leading to the huge tent that was the entrance. There was a small ticket booth out in front of a gigantic face of a devil-like creature. It's mouth was open wide, leading into the tent with a set of fangs above it. It was a mix of yellow, blue, and red, all symmetrically placed on the face. The creatures eyes were small and the pupils were facing outwards. Two horns were placed on either side of its head, and with the signs surrounding it it might have been the scariest thing Alec has ever seen.

He was led to it and looked on either side of him in awe. Charlotte was moving too fast for him to properly look at the high-strung banners, but he caught glimpses of the different people painted on each poster with their stage name on the bottom. One that stood out to him was a painting of a young woman with a small book in her hands and her grey eyes seemed as if they were devouring the pages. On the top of the banner was her name, _Tessa Gray_ , and on the bottom was her stage name, _Brainiac_. He remembered that this was the girl he might be sharing a trailer with.

The banner closest to the scary entrance was one of _Magnus Bane, Catman_. He had his shirt off, and appeared to not have a belly-button on his smooth, tan lower belly. His hands were out to the side as if sparks were going to shoot out of his fingertips. This was not what captivated Alec the most, that was his eyes. They were a mix of an intoxicating green and gold that etched itself into Alec's brain. Magnus Bane's pupils were unlike most, they were slits. No wonder his stage name was Catman. Alec couldn't help but hope he got to see these amazing eyes and sexy smirk the painted man was wearing in person, but almost wished he didn't. For if he did he would not be able to get out a coherent sentence.

He was led into the mouth of the frightening entrance and came out the other side in a red and white striped tent. Chairs were placed in rows and a stage was in the front. Charlotte hauled him to the far right corner of the tent and moved the fabric, leading him into camp.

Alec was hit with a wave of extravagant colors. They were coming from all directions and he somehow couldn't help but smile. The trailers had bright orange and red and blue writing on them, and the tents were bright pink and red and sometimes just pure white. It looked so chaotic, but it somehow all made sense in Alec's mind.

"Alec, honey," Charlotte said next to him. He looked down into her shining eyes. "You can take off your gloves now."

Alec was shocked. He shouldn't, or should he? What if they-

"Eh, Lottie, is that the kid you've been going on about?" Alec heard someone say to his right.

Charlotte let go of his hand to search for the person speaking. Then, a man in a wheelchair used his arms to push the wheels forward so he could be seen. He had fiery red hair that was sticking up in odd places and hazel eyes that were wide with astonishment. He had a blanket over his legs and he was wearing a brown blazer with a white undershirt. He wore a wide smile as he wheeled closer to them.

"Alec, this is my husband, Henry. Henry, this is Alec," Charlotte introduced.

Henry extended his hand. Alec hesitated, but obliged. Henry furrowed his eyebrows at Alec's mitten.

"What do you need to cover your hands for?" Henry said in a joking tone. "It's Florida for heaven's sake!"

Charlotte glared at him. Henry's mouth formed an "o" shape and his eyes lit up in recognition.

Alec felt a pang of sadness. That was the face people made when they realized what monstrosity was hidden under his gloves. It was always that face. The face of pity and slight repugnance. Toward him, and toward his hands.

"You don't have to hide them." Alec looked toward Henry. "Your hands, I mean."

Charlotte scoffed. "Says the man with the blanket over his nonexistent legs."

Alec expected Henry to get offended, but instead he laughed it off and released Alec's hand to pick up the blanket. He had on dress pants, but they were tied into knots about halfway down his thigh. Alec understood that Henry didn't have legs. He was just like him, a freak.

Charlotte started toward Henry's chair and kissed him on the cheek. That was when Alec unraveled what their relationship truly was about: Acceptance. Henry didn't get offended because he knew Charlotte just wanted him to accept himself. And he did.

Alec wanted to pretend he didn't crave that kind of romance. A romance of acceptance and just being your pure selves, but he would never have that. At least not with the person he wanted.

"We can show you around camp and introduce you to the family," Charlotte offered.

"Eh, Lottie, we should let him get out of his wet clothes first. And you too."

"Oh yeah," Charlotte said, looking down at her damp clothes. Alec completely forgot about the way he looked for just a moment. How gross and unfriendly, how soaked he was. Maybe this place was starting to get to him already.

Another flash of red caught Alec's eye. It was a teenage girl heading toward the tent closest to them. She had a freckled face, wild green eyes, and red, curly hair. She was a lot shorter than Alec, and it made him want to pick her up for some odd reason. She was wearing blue jeans and a bright green top.

Charlotte noticed Alec staring and called the girl over. "Hey Clary, come over here!"

The girl- Clary- saw the three of them and her eyes widened upon seeing Alec. She walked over to where they were and stood in front of Alec.

"Clary Fray," she introduced herself. Then she laughed. For a moment Alec thought she was laughing at _him_ , but he was proven wrong. "How are you so tall?"

Alec smiled. It was the first time in months. He couldn't help but like this girl.

"How are _you_ so short?" he remarked. Then the two of them stood there sniggering like children, and like old friends.

Clary and Alec at the same time noticed Henry and Charlotte watching them with adoration.

"Do you mind giving Alec some new clothes?" Charlotte asked Clary. "And showing him around?"

Clary smiled. "Of course I will. You're family, right?"

Alec felt warm all over. He finally had a home. He finally had a family. And so far, he happened to like them. Things were starting to look up and Alec couldn't have been happier.

"Right," he agreed.

She eyed his gloved hands, but Alec didn't feel defensive. He felt contempt with them. Lucky for him, she didn't comment. Clary stepped toward Henry and whispered something Alec couldn't hear. Henry nodded and Clary started walking, motioning Alec to follow her.

Alec fell a step behind Clary as she led him to a white medium-sized tent closest to them. Clary moved the tent flap aside and stepped into the opening. Alec followed her and was surprised by what she saw inside. The tent was filled with lights and loads of color.

"Is this an art studio?" Alec asked, seeing the canvases and vast supplies of paint.

"Yup," Clary answered, turning toward him. "My mom and I are artists. _And_ the fortune tellers of the group."

Alec's eyebrows soared. "Fortune tellers?"

Clary grinned smugly. "You bet. Anyway, I'm going to let you get dressed and situated first, then I'll show you around."

Man, this girl was bossy. Alec knew he should be annoyed by it, but he couldn't bring himself to be. Clary was one of the first friendly faces he'd seen in a long time.

She moved swiftly toward a cabinet, and grabbed out a few things. She started back toward Alec.

"I know why Charlotte brought you here," she said casually.

Alec's heart lurched in panic. "Why do you think?"

"Your hands," she spoke lightly. "I can't wait to see them."

"So you can mock them?" Alec snapped. He silently scolded himself for losing his temper. It wasn't something that happened often.

Clary looked offended. "No, no, of course not! So I can paint them. Well, and paint you."

Alec was confused. Why would Clary want to paint his degenerate hands? He was told at a very young age that he needed to hide his hands. A monstrosity like that was never going to be treasured. He was always going to be looked down on. They were grotesque and terrible and no one was ever going to want to interact with a monster. Because that's what he was: A monster. This young girl wanted to paint a monster? Not likely. She wanted to paint someone beautiful, and she was deluding herself if she thought his hands reached that level. Once she saw them, she would surely understand what _thing_ was standing in her home.

Clary somehow picked up on his upsetting thoughts. "You might not know it, but I'm not scared to see your hands."

 _Yeah right,_ Alec thought.

"Plus, if you are going to make a home here, you will have to show us your good sides along with the bad. Because we will accept both. We _are_ a family, and families accept each other. I promise to accept you."

Alec looked up into her sympathetic green eyes. "I just-" he sighed, "I just don't want everyone to see them. They- my hands- aren't what you expect them to be."

Clary set the clothes down on the floor. She grabbed Alec's hands and held them out in front of him. "I don't expect anything of them, or you. But you, Alec, are probably one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen." Alec blushed deeply. "I say that with sisterly affection, I promise. You don't have to show me your hands, but I would love to see them. I understand you more than you think. I know you are convinced that you're a monster and a freak, but that is what we embrace here. If you are considered a freak, you're one of the guys." Alec looked at her thoughtfully. "You know the performers actually make fun of me. Affectionately, of course, because I'm considered 'normal.' We have people who aren't freaks, too. Charlotte and Henry honestly take anyone who doesn't have a home. Most of them happen to be freaks. But Charlotte refers to us all as her monsters, and her freaks, normal or not, because that is what we all are. _Rejects_. We are all one, and that makes us family. So I beg you, please embrace your differences. Please."

Slow clapping and a crunching sound was heard behind them. Clary frowned as Alec turned toward the sound. It was a teenage boy wearing a black sweatshirt and dark jeans. He had dark brown hair that covered his forehead and brown eyes hidden behind glasses. He had a bag of chips in his hand.

"Amazing speech, Clary. But dude," he looked at Alec's hands. "I really want to see those things. I ran into Charlotte and she has been going _on and on and on and on-_ "

"Excuse my dimwitted friend, Simon." Alec turned back to Clary. "He is the magician, or _The Magister._ " Clary rolled her eyes.

"Says _The Oracle_."

Clary's jaw dropped. "My mother made my stage name. At least I didn't _make my own._ "

Simon scoffed. "It's a good stage name." His attention turned back to Alec. "What's _your_ name?"

"Alec," he said.

"Hmm, not a very impressive stage name." This kid was infuriating. "Why are you wet?"

Clary cut in. "It's called precipitation, Si."

Simon thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, it was raining. So you are the new kid?"

Alec nodded, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

Clary reached down and picked up the thing she got earlier. She put them in Alec's hands. He looked down and realized they were new clothes.

Clary directed him to walk behind an extra tarp that was hung in the corner for privacy. He did as she asked and came to a washroom. There was a hose on the floor, and a mirror in one corner, and a little bench in the other. Alec took off his brown bag and set it on the bench. Then went his shoes, and finally, his gloves.

He stared down at his repulsive hands. Technically, Alec had three fingers. His pointer and middle finger were connected to form one abnormally long one, and his third and fourth fingers did the same. Even his thumb was weirdly larger and longer than most. Both hands were like this, and it disgusted him. He remembered when he was younger and asked "why him?" Out of everyone on this Earth, it was _him_ who got these hands. Soon the self pity turned into anger, and the anger turned to defensiveness. And with his constant defensive state, came the fierce protective nature he had toward his siblings. Isabelle and Jace Lightwood. He hadn't seen their faces for five years now and he missed them every day.

But what he ended up doing was for the best. When his parents died, he became even more protective (if it was possible), and he made the ultimate sacrifice. He ordained his fate to the worst, making theirs better. He decided that a life without their monster of a brother was the best life for them. Well, the decision was kind of made for him, but he could have taken them someplace different, somewhere that would take someone like him. But he didn't, he lived on the streets so his brother and sister could have the best life possible. And he would do it again.

He set the gloves down and took off his damp and filthy clothes. He rinsed himself quickly, scrubbing himself of the dirt from the streets. He dried himself off with a towel that was near the mirror, and put on the clothes Clary gave him. It was a pair of dark jeans and a black, fitted shirt that made his abs painfully obvious. He promised himself one thing while living in some of the worst conditions possible: To look the best he could to make up for his hands. Maybe if he exercised, ate as well as he could, and at least tried to keep his appearance up he would be treated normally. However, even living as he did he wasn't treated normally by the other street rats. They all knew him as the one with the "condition." He soon came to terms that he would have to go through it alone, and that he wouldn't have a little tribe like all the other kids seemed to have. He had always played alone anyway.

He walked over and crouched to where the mirror was hung. There was a razor on the floor and shaving cream for him to take care of his scruffle. He put shaving cream all over the bottom half of his face and used the razor and hose water to rid himself of his awful appearance. He was taught by his father how to shave. Way before he actually needed to, but it was one of Alec's only good memories of him. So the information stuck in his mind, even though he didn't have any use for it.

After he shaved, he looked at himself in the mirror. Sure, he caught glimpses of himself in windows sometimes, but he barely ever got to see himself in an actual mirror. His jawline has sharpened intensely from the last time he saw it, and his cheekbones have become defined. His hair got longer, and his face altogether looked older. But his face had _nothing_ on his eyes. His baby blue eyes looked so experienced, so thoughtful, and so aged. For a seventeen-year-old, Alec had definitely seen a lot more than most.

He folded his old clothes neatly and put on his old tennis shoes. Collecting his bag and clothes, he stepped out back in the tent.

Clary was now sitting in a chair across from Simon with a mug in her hands. She stood up when she saw Alec and set her mug down. Simon followed suit.

"Are you ready to see the camp?" she asked.

Alec felt like something was off, but couldn't tell what it was. Then he remembered he forgot to put his gloves back on. He felt panic rise up and he looked down at his hands.

"Dude, those are _awesome_." No surprise that it was Simon talking. "I mean seriously, they're wicked cool."

"Wicked cool?" Clary asked Simon with a smile. "And I do love them by the way. No disappointment at all."

Alec stifled his feeling of panic and decided to face his anxiety. He trusted Clary, and somewhat trusted Simon.

He opened his bag and put his wet clothes and gloves in a pocket of the bag, then he smiled up at both of them.

"I'm good to go, I guess."

"Great! Charlotte came in here quickly and told me that you'll be sharing a trailer with Tessa. I have a feeling you two will get along."

They stepped out of the tent and continued along the path or different colors of tents with Clary commenting throughout the way.

"Here is where Helen, Mark, Julian, and Emma cook all of our meals. They are _excellent_ cooks," she said as they came to what look like a kitchen tent. It had a refrigerator, stove, and a pantry full of food.

They passed a hair salon. "This is where Magnus does hair."

 _Magnus. Magnus Bane, Catman._ Those intoxicating green and gold eyes suddenly were all he could think about as he blindly followed Clary. He couldn't say he really didn't want to meet him. And he didn't care if he didn't get out a coherent sentence. It would be worth it if he could see the owner of those eyes in person.

Little did Alec know, he was being carefully observed by those captivating eyes just a few tents over.

 **I know a lot of you might disagree that Clary should have been the one to introduce him into the** **camp, but I think it is fitting dn I've always imagined them forming a friendship:) Their friendship will go through some rough patches in later chapters but I've just always liked the combination of them:)**

 **Please leave a review so I know what you guys are thinking:)**


	2. Homecoming: Part 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine:(**

 **Hey guys! This is is a little shorter and sorry it took so long! I own Eleanor Belcourt, and if you can't imagine what they look like search Bette and Dot Tattler on Google Images and that is what I imagined them as (but with long blonde hair and green eyes)! Well, anyway, let's get on with the story!**

 **Happy reading;D**

 **Homecoming: Part 1**

Magnus Bane was staring at the boy with wide eyes. He was stunning with black hair that fell over his forehead, creamy white skin and intoxicating blue eyes. He was quite tall and had on a fitted shirt and baggy jeans. The combination of baggy and tight was usually something that didn't look good, but man could that boy pull it off.

Magnus was currently sitting a couple tents over from the new kid, sitting lazily on a lawn chair next to his best friend, Ragnor Fell. Ragnor was probably one of the oddest people you would ever see in a lifetime. He had a disease called hypochromic anemia that give his pale skin a green tint that set people on edge. He also happened to have two cutaneous horns growing out of each side of his head and in between his white hair. Ragnor and Catarina, Magnus's other closest friend, demanded to get their hair both dyed white as a sign of their friendship. Magnus knew they did it purposely to make him feel left out, but that was fine. He ignored them both for a week after that, but he couldn't say it didn't look good with their odd complexions.

"Tell me you're checking out the new guy, too," Ragnor said beside him.

"Of course. It's not every day a hot piece of man candy comes strolling through."

"Oh," he said, raising his eyebrows at the boy. Magnus frowned at this, knowing Ragnor had discovered something he hadn't. He checked the boy out for the sixth time. "I don't think this one is just strolling through" Ragnor said, sipping his lemonade as he took off his black sunglasses.

Magnus turned back to Ragnor, then at the boy who seemed to be in a daze as he followed Clary through the camp. "Why do you think, Rags?"

Ragnor groaned, tipping his head back in disapproval. "That nickname is very degrading."

Magnus scoffed. "Like Mags is any better."

Ragnor sighed in defeat and pointed at the boy sluggishly. "Check out his hands."

Magnus stared pointedly at the boy's hands that were behind him and gripping each other. Magnus saw how he only had three fingers, for his first and second were stuck together, and so were his third and fourth. Plus, his whole hand was bigger than most. Magnus could tell the boy was ashamed of them by the way he had them in half-fists, trying to cover them as much as he could.

"Do you think he's our new headliner?" Magnus heard Catarina ask behind him. He turned to see Cat in all her blue glory. She had argyria, which occurred when one was inappropriately exposed to silver, turning her skin blue. Catarina had half of her shoulder length white hair pinned back. She was leaning over Ragnor's lawn chair and casually sipping some lemonade from a pink straw. She had on a white tank top and gray sweatpants. Magnus frowned at the fact her and Ragnor were wearing matching sunglasses.

"I still think the twins will come back," Ragnor said with a sigh. "No one can resist Catman for too long." He winked at Magnus.

Camille and Eleanor Belcourt were their old headliners. They were conjoined twins that were one body that split halfway up their chest, concluding with two separate heads. They were truly a sight to be seen, for they were not only the most monstrous of them all but both drop dead gorgeous. They had bleach blonde hair that fell down to their lower back and alluring emerald green eyes. Going by the stage name The Siamese Sisters, they brought in loads of people. And of course, Magnus pursued them. They had a thing for a while, but Camille and Eleanor's two personalities were too different and they felt like they needed to compete when it came to Magnus. So, he ended up telling them that he didn't want to get in the way of their relationship and thought he should step out of the picture. Honestly, he was just tired of all the drama. The twins, in a fury, left the show. All Magnus thought was _good riddance_ , it was getting old having to customize all of the camp clothes to fit their odd shape.

"He's definitely pretty enough," Magnus commented, ignoring Ragnor's claim.

"Well I don't think having _weird hands_ is enough to be the headliner," someone said. Magnus looked to his left and- no surprise there- William Herondale sauntered up to their relaxing setup. He was wearing a white tank top to show off his muscles and black sweatpants. His curly black hair was in tangles and his striking blue eyes narrowed in on the new guy. "But a Strongman might have a chance," he said, standing next to Magnus's chair.

Catarina smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're too cocky for your own good."

Will ignored her and kept talking. "Charlotte just told me we're going to have a cookout and bonfire tonight to welcome Lobster Boy to the family."

Magnus realized Lobster Boy must be the new guy. "Is that his stage name?"

Will shrugged. "It should be. Man, he has huge hands."

Magnus felt himself getting defensive. He wasn't sure why, but he felt his temper growing and knew if he said something it would get out of hand.

Lucky for him, Catarina got there first. "Man, you have a huge ego," she mocked.

Ragnor laughed loudly and got the boy's attention. His wide blue eyes saw the setup and all of the eyes watching him. When his eyes landed on Magnus he blushed profoundly. He then pulled his hands in front of him, playing with them and looking down. Magnus immediately felt bad, for the boy probably thought Ragnor was laughing at _him._

"Aw, he's cute," Ragnor said with newfound adoration. Clary looked over at them, gave them all a death stare and grabbed Alec's hand to pull him along. Simon followed close behind and glared at them.

"Has the Simon/Clay duo become a trio?" Will asked as Magnus stood, brushing off nonexistent dust from his tight black skinny jeans. Then he started walking toward the three of them.

"Mags what're you doing?" Ragnor called out to him.

"Introducing myself!" he shouted back.

"Well I'm coming with!" Catarina told him. Magnus heard a chorus of "me too" and he was joined by his friends as they started toward the trio.

Clary saw they were heading their way first and turned to face them, and crossed her arms. Simon and the new guy saw Clary's actions and turned to see what was going on.

The four of them finally got to the trio as Clary started up the conversation.

"Have you come to apologize?" she said angrily.

"Cool down, Biscuit," Magnus told her, smirking. "We were laughing at Will's ego, not the pretty new guy." He glanced at the boy and gave a glittery wink, furthering his blush.

"Catarina Loss," Catarina introduced herself, extending her hand toward the boy. She gave him a friendly smile and Magnus noticed she wasn't holding her lemonade anymore.

The boy hesitated, but extended his large claw and practically enveloped Catarina's blue hand. "Alexander Lightwood."

Ragnor did the same, taking off his sunglasses beforehand. Magnus held back a laugh at the boy's shocked expression when seeing him, and finally Will. It was Magnus's turn and he extended his tan, smooth hand decorated with many rings. Alexander shook his hand and Magnus was surprised at how well their hands fit around each other.

"Magnus Bane," he said sultrily, making Alexander flush scarlet.

"Oh, and you can call me Alec for short," Alec said shyly, fiddling his hands.

Magnus couldn't help but find this boy endearing. Magnus could easily see that he was shy and self-conscious, but he had no need to be whatsoever. He was one of the most attractive guys Magnus had ever seen with his innocent blue eyes, distinct cheekbones and sharp jawline. His angular face and toned body were a combination Magnus saw quite often, but he knew Alec was unique. And he was intended to find out why.

"I prefer Alexander," Magnus purred. Alec bit his lip as his face and neck burned red.

Everyone was watching them intently and Magnus, picking up on this, decided to end the flirting for now.

"Welcome to the family, Lobster Boy," Will said, grinning and clapping Alec on the shoulder. Alec didn't take offense to this and smiled along with Will. "I hope that's your stage name." He stared pointedly at Clary, knowing she was going to paint his banner.

Clary smiled. "I like it. What about you, Alec?"

Alec shrugged, smiling wide. Magnus noticed he had dimples. "I don't really care."

"Mate, it's your _stage name,_ " Ragnor said. "Once you pick it there's no changing it."

Alec pondered this for a moment. "Lobster Boy it is."

"Atta boy," Will said smugly.

"I was actually planning to paint your banner later today," Clary said. "I can't wait."

Will coughed and Magnus swore he heard "nerd" in there somewhere.

"Oh, Alec," Ragnor said. "We're having a cookout and bonfire tonight for your Homecoming."

Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What's a Homecoming?"

"Another one of Charlotte's traditions," Simon yawned.

Catarina glared at him before explaining. "Homecoming means welcome home. So we're celebrating welcoming you to the family, or welcoming you home."

Alec smiled, his eyes shining. "Well, thanks you guys."

"No problem, mate," Ragnor said, clapping him on the shoulder one last time before the four of them left and started walking back toward their little setup. But Magnus couldn't help but look back at the new kid. Something was definitely extraordinary about this one, and it wasn't just his hands.

Magnus smiled to himself as he and Ragnor took their former seats. "Get me one of those lemonades, will you Cat?" he called at Catarina.

"You got it, Mags."

Ragnor shrugged. "I knew that nickname was going to stick," he said smugly, putting his sunglasses back on.

* * *

"Will's stage name is Strongman, Ragnor's is Green Devil, Catarina's is Blueburn, and Magnus's is Catman," Clary told Alec. He blushed when she mentioned Magnus.

"Muscles, horns, skin, eyes," Simon muttered behind him, explaining why they each had their names.

"Pretty sure he figured that out himself," Clary remarked.

The three of them were still walking through the camp. Alec was still feeling giddy about finally peering into Magnus's captivating eyes. They were all he could think about at the moment. However, though the green and gold didn't leave him completely, Alec became distracted when Clary stopped.

She turned and extended her arms to a trailer. It was gray and metal, had wheels on the bottom, and on the right side had a little hook to connect it to a car if you needed to transport it. There was a thick strip of yellow around the center of the trailer, and there were several words the strip. To the far left it said:

 **Tessa Gray, the Brainiac! Can calculate the hardest equations _in her head_!**

On the other side it was blank. Clary noticed Alec was staring at it.

"That's where your statement will go."

He nodded at the trailer, mesmerized by it. This was his new home, and just the thought made him smile widely.

He gripped the strap of his bag that was across his chest, reassuring himself that he still had his belongings.

"Well go on then, Lobster Boy," Simon said, gesturing to the trailer. "It's your home now."

Alec hesitantly stepped up the two metal steps and grabbed the handle, still unsure. He felt like he was intruding.

"We'll be back at my tent," Clary told him. "Meet me there at five o'clock so we can head down to your homecoming."

Alec heard them leave and carefully opened the door. He was immediately face-to-face with a bookshelf. His eyebrows raised as he looked to the right. There he saw a small area that was seemingly the kitchen. It had a tiny tinted yellow table with two chairs in the far right and a mini fridge, microwave, and stove on the counter. He looked to the left and saw a brunette young girl looking up at him on a queen sized bed with a book in her hands. She got up, set the book down and walked over while brushing off her jeans. She looked quite flustered.

"Uh, Tessa," she introduced, holding out a hand. Her straight brown hair was down and went to the middle of her lower back, Tessa'a grey eyes were wide. Alec couldn't help but feel she was familiar. "You're my new roommate huh?"

Alec nodded and took her hand, scared Tessa would jump away from him or react badly, but instead she shook his hand without flinching and smiled at him.

"I'm Alec."

That was when Tessa's mouth dropped open. "Lightwood?"

Alec nodded, confused. "How do you know my-"

"You took care of me," she said with compassion in her eyes.

That was when it all came rushing back. Two years ago when he was fifteen he had come across a small girl. She told him that she was thirteen and her older brother who formerly took care of her had just passed away. She had big grey eyes and short, choppy brown hair. Ale had just been given some leftovers from a young couple that pitied him, and he decided that the food would last him two weeks, so why not share with the girl? One week of food for each of them. So he grabbed the girl's hand and led her to an alleyway he had found a while ago. There was a dumpster in the corner that had cardboard stacked on top of it. Alec had found a big piece and leaned it against the dumpster, making a small hut for them. They stayed under there for one week, just until they'd used up the food. The two had talked about their past lives, things about them, and everything really. Alec had taught her how to find food and how to survive on the streets. The girl later revealed her name was Tessa, and Alec started to call her Tess. Tessa was the closest thing Alec had to a sister in years.

On the seventh day, Alec went out to find more food. He was unsuccessful and trudged back to their little hut and found Tessa to be gone. Alec had looked for her everywhere, until coming to a realization that he wouldn't find her. He grieved her absence for a while and let himself wonder what happened to her until moving on. Forgetting about the people closest to his heart happened to be something he was good at.

"Tess?" he asked in disbelief.

She gasped and jumped into his arms. Alec truly missed hugs. Relishing the feeling of having another person this close to him, he buried his head in her shoulder.

"So _that_ was what you were hiding," she whispered.

Alec understood that she was talking about his hands. He blushed as she pulled back.

"Sorry," he said, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Tessa's eyebrows furrowed. "You have nothing to apologize for. It's me who should be apologizing," she said, looking down shyly.

"What?"

"I-uh. I'm _so_ stupid." Tessa looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know what, but I knew you weren't telling me something. I honestly didn't really question the mittens, but I truly had no idea. So I trusted my gut, and since I knew that you weren't telling me something I got scared and ran. That was when Charlotte found me."

Alec was shocked at the news. He finally knew what had happened to the sweet young girl he took care of. Alec knew he should be mad, or at least have a grudge against Tessa, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry. Honestly he was just relieved that she was good and well.

"That's in the past," he told her, and she looked up with optimism in her wide eyes. "That was a long time ago. The good thing is that we're here now, both safe and sound."

Tessa smiled. "No hard feelings?"

"None at all."

"You're exactly how I remember," she said in a light tone. "Come on now," she started to walk toward the bed, "we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

" _Brainiac_?" Alec asked Tessa regarding to her stage name.

Tessa and Alec had been talking for a good hour or two. About what Alec had been doing, about the freak show, and about Tessa's stage name.

Tessa blushed. "Charlotte wanted me to have a proper education since I was so young, so she taught me as much as she could. And as she started doing that she realized that I was really good at mental math. So with a lot of studying, I found my talent to perform at the show."

"Which is...?"

"I ask a random member in the audience to give me an equation, I solve it in my head, and I always get it right."

"Woah," Alec said, feeling speechless. Then his eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. He wanted to hear this for himself.

"Fifty-two times ninety-six?" he asked her.

After a moment she answered automatically, "Four thousand, nine hundred and ninety-two."

Alec sorted through his bag and pulled out a pencil and small notebook, doing the math on a blank piece of paper. Soon after, he concluded with the same answer.

"I'm right aren't I?" Tessa asked with a wide smile.

Alec looked up at her and rolled his eyes. "Maybe," he said elusively.

Tessa giggled.

A loud knock came from outside their trailer and Tessa immediately jumped up to go open the door.

Meanwhile, Alec took off his bag and set it on the bed, standing up beside it. He saw Tessa open the door.

"Oh, hey Jem," she said with a smile.

"Hey Tessa," he heard.

Tessa motioned for Alec to walk over, and he obliged.

Standing on the trailer steps was the man called Jem. He had a tan complexion with silver eyes and hair. He was the exact opposite of Alec's brother, Jace, who had golden eyes and gold hair. Alec easily ached for his adoptive brother, but pushed the thoughts aside to introduce himself to Jem.

As Alec bent down to shake his hand, he couldn't help but notice that Jem was at least a head shorter than him.

"Alexander Lightwood," Alec acquainted himself, as he engulfed Jem's small hand with his own. "Or, you can call me Alec."

Jem shook it with a grin. "James Carstairs, but everyone calls me Jem."

"So what's up?" Tessa asked Jem.

"Oh, Charlotte asked me to come tell you both that Homecoming is in twenty minutes in the back field."

Tessa nodded. "Okay we'll be here."

"Great!" Jem said delightedly. "See you there, Alec."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Tessa and Alec stepped outside into the sea of darkness. Night fell in those fifteen minutes after Jem had left, and they hadn't realized. The navy blue sky was shining with hundreds of stars and there was no visible moon that night.

They heard a chorus of laughter to their left. They saw a red fire far away.

"Come on!" Tessa said, grabbing Alec's hand. They ran toward the noise and light.

The smell of barbecue reached their noses as the ran through the cold, prickly grass, and the combined heat from the grill and the fire hit them as soon as they were off the freak show's official campground.

The area that Alec's Homecoming was set up was alive and full of freaks. There was a large fire in the center of what Alec recognized as the back field, and logs to sit on surrounding it. A couple feet away was a large table full of food, and next to the food was the grill it was being cooked on.

As Tessa and Alec ran to it, Alec automatically scanned for the familiar green and gold eyes. However, the darkness of the night seemed to be focused on keeping them apart.

Alec heard some shadowy figures yell, "'Ay it's the newbie!" and "Tessa's here!" The show somehow felt homely, and the feeling settled in Alec's chest, refusing to leave.

Tessa let go of his hand, and told him she was going to find Jem, when Alec felt someone's eyes on him. And it wasn't just any pair of eyes.

It was _those_ eyes.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll update ASAP! I'm worried you guys won't understand what eyes I'm talking about.. hopefully you will (they're Magnus's) ;D**

 **Reviews are love! xoxo**


End file.
